comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yelena Belova (Earth-RSR)
Yelena Belova, codenamed Black Widow was one of the core members of the Winter Guard, and it's weapons specialist. A long time spy for Russia during the last years of the Soviet Union, Yelena was know for not being as ruthless as many of her comrades in battle, fighting for a larger peace of the world rather than just for the motherland. She was ultimately killed by Kano, an Australian spy on the Winter Guard, who was there under the orders of Tony Stark to infiltrate the Guard. Yelena's death prompted her younger sister Natalia into becoming a new Black Widow and search for her sister's killer to make him pay. Biography Early Life Much of Yelena's history were classified, along with her sister. However, it was known that she and her sister were born in St. Petersburg. Yelena said that she shared a strong bond with her sister, and had a rough childhood. Other than, nothing was known. The Widow's Sting Personality A cold and determined spy, Yelena will do anything in order to accomplish her missions. She can be a femme fatale at times, or an angry, direct fighter. Generally, Yelena is a calm person in public and wants to help others in their work. Yelena is also friendly to her comrades, no matter what are they. He also pays respect to those who lost and honors those who have sacrificed much for the country. Powers and Abilities Yelena does not possess any special superpowers, but her abilities in infiltration, espionage, and martial arts made her a deadly asset in the Winter Guard, even without powers. Her martial arts ability is also boosted furtherly with her agility and training. She is even considered the deadliest Winter Guard member, aside from Red Star being a living bomb. Neverthless, her abilities are: *'Interrogation: '''Yelena is able to interrogate suspects or targets in many ways. Either forceful or what, she will do anything to extract information from the suspect. Yelena also employs several tortures to forcefully get information from the target, which somehow can be considered "good" by some Winter Guards, especially Scorpion. *'Infiltration: 'The main ability Yelena specializes in. In infiltration, she can be very stealthy. In one of her missions, she has been described to sneak into an enemy facility even without a sound and no guards there can hear her. Even this stealth has carried on to her social life. Red Wasp described her as someone who is quiet and unexpected, even in picking up stuffs. So stealthy that the other Guards thought that she stole a thing. Still, in a militaristic way, Yelena is very good in infiltration. Yelena is also good in espionage. *'Marksmanship: 'Being trained in using neary all kinds of firearms, Yelena is able to fire weapons in an unbeatable accuracy. Helena is able to shoot even handguns accurately, sniper rifles in pinpoint accuracy and others. Even when moving, her accuracy is unrivaled. *'Martial Arts and Expert Combatant: '''Considered as Yelena's second greatest ability. Yelena is very excellent in combat and martial arts. She mastered nearly all forms of combat, even said to be the greatest martial artist in the Winter Guard. Colossus said that he even saw Yelena beating Scorpion in hand to hand combat and a full non-CQC combat, even when Scorpion uses his "wraith" powers. Trivia *Unlike the 616 universe (mainstream), Yelena's and Natalia's Black Widow roles are reversed. Yelena being the first Black Widow while Natalia being the second. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Females of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Deceased Characters (Earth-RSR) Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Kano (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians Category:Versions of Black Widow Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Murderers Category:Espionage Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Red Average Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Gun Wielders Category:Agents Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Agility Category:Computer Hacking